Oldschool judgment
by Ayam692001
Summary: Some important people decide it's time to put the demon back in his place. WARNING- Somewhat graphic raping references.


**Title:** Old-school judgment

**Author's note:** For Anneko (.net/u/837807/), the last of our many fiction challenges, for a while.

**Pair:** None, group activity ;)

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji and it's characters don't belong to me, no money was made out of this piece of FANfiction.

**Summary:** Some important people decide it's time to put the demon back in his place. WARNING- Somewhat graphic raping references.

Old-school judgment

"Sebastian-san!" Finny's voice sounded anxious as he ran to the kitchen. "Sebastian-san, it's your girlfriend!"

As if victim of a particularly violent convulsion the butler turned away form the porcelain plates he was neatly finishing washing, his face dead serious.

"How so?"

"The back-garden, she's very still laying there... meowing a lot!"

"Everyone! Clean up the rest, keep away from the crystal glasses!" And he left in a pace clearly faster then human.

The demon sped outside, almost tripping over each of the stairs and rocks which crossed his way. When he reached the said place his dearest wasn't there anymore, instead of her small, limp body he found but faint marks on the dirt, leading to the forest. Not knowing what else to do and, admittedly, panicking a little, he followed the trace, walking into the night, leaving the house behind.

After about one hour of walking, he arrived to a particularly dense part of the forest and there she was, standing still but oh, so shaky...

Carefully not to disturb her he approached the kitty, knelt down and held her up in his arms.

Suddenly Sebastian heard steps around him... and soft laughter...

"Good boy James." Purred a deep voice "You may stop now."

A soft snap echoed through the dark forest and the little one in his arms awakened, looking scared and confuse as she never did before. She jumped to the floor and ran for her life in the direction of the mansion, leaving the demon alone and wandering.

"We have him where we want him..." The same voice spoke with what sounded like a speck of giggle in the back of his throat "On with the show boys!"

Around the butler small light points started to appear and attached to them were men... no, shinigami, surrounding the one kneeling in their middle.

"Good evening young demon." The voice bearer stepped inside the circle of light and his long light hair reflected each candle.

"Why, hello Mr. Undertaker. To what shall I owe the honor?" The tension was clear in Sebastian's voice. A demon surrounded by so many shinigami was never a good omen. Slowly he started raising to his feet, not once loosing eye-contact with the one facing him.

"Shall I dare say? Some of the big ones up there didn't actually appreciated the way you flamboyantly walk around so freely... show your demon powers with no restrain whatsoever... mostly it's the way you fatten your next meal that gets under our skin... Don't take it personal but even though we'd never need a proper justification to finish the likes of you, you actually provide us with more motives to punish you then it was to be expected... I mean, neither the kid is Hansel or you the mean ugly witch so lets put it like this: We punish you to our heart's content today, make sure the message gets through, and starting tomorrow you will behave... do we have a DEAL?"

"As the expert in deals my kind requires me to be I'll have to humbly decline your proposal kind sir... you see, a deal implies there is an exchange on both sides and seeing as I'm the only one who gets to be deranged there is no way we will be able to come to an arrangement. Anyway, since when do the higher one send shinigami to do the dirty jobs? Are the angels not available?"

"lets say some of us actually took a liking to humiliate demons in various ways... Well, you refuse then... I feared so... Too bad, we tried it the nice way but you don't really have a choice you see... I already gave my boys their instructions and as you might imagine it would be very bad for their heads to change plans sop suddenly, some of them are quite young, I'm afraid... and, of course, there is one who not only accepted the mission before anyone else had the time to, but also is more then glad to do it!" As The Undertaker finished speaking Grell stepped in.

"Sebas-chan, I'll make sure to be as rough as possible!" He didn't bother to hide the excitement in his voice, quite the opposite, he even crowned his speech with excited movements, sending kisses and squealing. Stepping ahead he kicked Sebastian's head as strongly as he could manage and almost instantaneously undid his own trousers.

"Shall we have some fun then?" The red haired man squatted down and forced him penis inside the demon's mouth.

"Now, eager ,are we not" Noted the Undertaker "Will, dear friend, would you come over too? I trust you had some piled up steam to burn off as well?"

Another shinigami stepped in the circle, leaving an open space in the line which was immediately covered as the circle closed a little more.

"I would like to state, I'm no more willing to do this then you are, demon" the last word bore more then a slight tough of hatred in it. "But work is work and one must slack off." Slowly, piece by piece, he undid his clothes, folding them and placing them some meters away so they wouldn't get dirty. He kept his gloves on "If you'll excuse me them." Swiftly the black haired shinigami lay by his side, blushing furiously, with one gloved hand holding the other's waist and the other hand holding the somewhat hardened penis which lay between the demon's white smooth thighs. The silky fabric of the white gloves was cold against his skin but oh so welcoming.

Even if Sebastian's head was full of possible replies, his mouth was even fuller with the red shinigami's dick. Even if the sharp object kept his body from moving it did nothing to his head... so the black haired demon did what he thought would be a good idea and bit down hard on the other's member.

"ohhhh, Sebas-chan... YES, that's it! Lick it , suck it, bite it... ahhhh!"

"Don't feel like talking much, do you, Mr. butler? I know, my boys are quite effective!" The silver haired one laughed long and hard, clearly not caring about self restrain, as usual, receiving in return some very puzzled looks from the younger shinigami who stood watching and had no idea of what as so damn funny about following orders. Most of the men were quite disgusted at the possibility of one day being ordered to touch a demon in such intimate ways. "Ronald, young one, come here, you're next dear!" Never once stopping his hysterical laughs, the taller man moved aside once more to give the new one some space.

"No matter what sempai says..." He muttered, his face had a touch of green on it. The boy knelt down and Sebastian could not longer see him for Grell's body was in front.

Suddenly Sebastian started feeling once more, first a sore pain in his neck... then hands grabbing his limbs and keeping them from moving... and then he felt a small soft tongue circling his nipples 'So that's were the little fucker when to work on.? He realized win some amusement... then he felt the steady grip on his manhood sliding up and down, from the testicles to the head and back down once more. To have those shinigami all over him, stimulating him in such a way... it was humiliating to say the least... if any other demon or worst, if his master saw him in such a position... there would be hell to pay. Oh, but that tongue worked so efficiently on his sensitive flesh... the hand down low worked so efficiently one had to wonder if that William had specific training for this mission... and the taste of Grell essence in his mouth... another male... ready to spill the seed of creation inside the demon's mouth... above all Sebastian was a demon and such punishment was bound to arouse him... he moaned sending inviting vibrations over Grell's member in his mouth.

"Sebas-chan, you dirty boy!" As the shinigami spoke he started riding the demon's mouth, quite literally forcing the member deeper in the others' throat hurting it deliberately.

"Seems my boys are getting carried away... then shall we finish this?" It was the tone of sudden seriousness that grabbed Sebastian's attention, there was no more laughing. From the top of Sutcliff's thigh the demon could perceive The Undertaker approaching... then kneeling down between his legs... Grell moved to block the view.

"No peeking, you'll ruin the surprise." With devious smile he kept his riding, every time he hit Sebastian's throat sending shivers of pain which blended almost perfectly with the pleasure he was receiving from the other two down lower.

The butler felt his legs being pulled up and tried to blindly kick whomever was holding them but was not surprised when he couldn't reach it. In a way he was curious of what was about to come.

In a second everything turned black around him. An excruciatingly strong stab of pain swallowed him whole and he screamed as long and deeply and he possibly could. That Undertaker man had penetrated him dryly. He wanted to throw his head back but Grell's hands held it in place. There was commotion around him as some shinigami in the circle approached, dropping their candles, to help their colleges hold the demon to the ground. The fire spread around them and all Sebatian wanted was to escape the pain. He contorted his body in painfully angles if not to be released from those grasps, at least to forget the pain inside him. The Undertaker penetrated him mercilessly, his penis was longer and larger then any other man's member and with each thrust it ripped the soft flesh inside the demon, drawing blood out. His dark, sadistic laughing echoed through the forest and Sebastian's suffocated cries seemed to keep up the rhythm, sending shivers up the other shinigamis' spines and yanking moans of pleasure form the man who kept riding his mouth.

In seconds it was over. Grell Shouted and grabbed Sebastian hair while coming in his mouth, hitting the back of the demon's throat with a strong jet of sperm. The Undertaker didn't take long either and not long after Sebastian could feel the semen of the man burning against his open inner wounds. He could no longer fight... he felt exhausted... all this body ached...

"Everyone, gather your belongings an lets go back! Will dear, dress up a little faster no? Grell, your bow is over there. Boys, step away from the stream, you'll have time to wash your hands and eyes as soon as we get home, come one, none of you wants to be here when the demon regains his strength." he sounded like some sick version of a kindergarten teacher. Then he turned to the one on the ground. "From now on lay low... or next time we'll make sure to take your life together with your pride."

Numbly Sebastian heard the group leaving... silence took over and all he could hear was his tired breathing as he felt Grell's bitter taste in his mouth and The Undertaker's seed trickling out of his ass, mixed with his own blood. At least he had warned no one he'd be here so he could have some time to recover... as far as the others were concerned he was still caring for his girlfriend... or so he thought until he hear Finny's heavy steps approaching.


End file.
